This invention relates to gramophone turntable apparatus having a turntable rotatably mounted relative to a support.
Conventionally, the turntable is supported by a bearing having solid-to-solid contact, and this bearing could be a bearing of the drive means for the turntable e.g. the bearing between the rotor and stator of an electrical motor. Such constructions are satisfactory in a great many cases, but involve a considerable manufacturing cost to achieve a sufficiently high quality for modern high fidelity applications. In particular, problems arise in attempting economically to achieve constant speed substantially without bearing rumble, wow and flutter or vertical vibrations transmitted through the bearing means from whatever supports the apparatus.
It is also desirable to screen the pick-up as far as possible from such electrical drive means.
An object of the present invention is to provide turntable apparatus which is improved in at least some of these respects.